Leo Valdez and Me
by Leomah
Summary: Leo and you are together. FINALLY. But something/someone is keeping you apart. It could be Coach Hedge, Hazel or even Scooby-doo. (PS. It isn't Scooby-doo) Plus it's interactive.
1. The meeting

**Please Read Following **

**(I will not mention the name of the girl Leo is dating so you can replace it with your name. Where ever I write 'H' replace with your name)**

**Disclaimer**

**(I unfortunately own none of these awesome characters)**

'H's POV

I wandered my head far enough so that the strangers lips would not meet mine. I could still see his brown creamy eyes and the pain and sadness roaming around inside them.

His left hand moved from behind my ear and slid down to my hand. He lifted it and opened my hand in his and said, "I…you know how much I love you." His gaze was fixed on me like I was that present he wanted for Christmas and never got. I looked up and whispered, "C'mon Leo, it's….it's…you-know-who." "Who cares what he thinks" he responded powerfully. "I do. He's my only sibling" I said in the most intimidating way. Leo "He does not want us to be together"

I knew he was right but we had been through too much for me destroy the little hope left. "We'll work things out. I'll…I'll convince him" I lied.

A familiar horn rung through the air. Capture-the-flag. "I have to go. Percy will be waiting for me" suspense stung my eyes. "That name has ruined my life" "But it opened mine" I kissed his cheek and slid away, running towards the forest. I turned back to see my Valdez in the sunset. I sighed and continued running towards my half-brother, Percy Jackson.


	2. Trouble Arrives

**Please review….. . . (Not that I'm being pushy or anything.)**

H's P.O.V.

Aphrodite obviously had a boring day and wanted to spice things up. I mean I can understand that, but, seriously did it HAVE to include me?

I was on Team Red with Percy. Along with Poseidon Cabin we had Hades, Demeter, Ares and a few others. Hephaestus cabin was on Annabeth's team. Unfortunately. Percy was talking strategy with Nico instead of me because after having a conversation with your secretive boyfriend like that, you can be pretty shaken up.

At the moment only Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico…..well pretty much all of the seven as well as Nico know, besides Percy. Even Chiron knows. No one else knows though.

Continuing 

Oh snap, I was daydreaming. I think the game started but I didn't hear where Percy and Nico put the flag. Look! I see the other team's flag. *Running, I was or was not running in slow motion (to look more awesome)*. As I approached it, I looked behind me and realised the trouble I had gotten myself into. Not only had they flag been a fake but Cupid/Eros, stupid god of love floated, staring down upon me while flashing his smile.

"Hey…. what you doing here? (In Isabella voice- Phineas and Ferb). "Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai venir visité tu. Oops! Sorry! I meant to say hi, I'm here to visit and say well ….Aphrodite want me to tell you ….um. Okay basically I have never ever shot you and uh …what's his name …Leo before. Well I have shot Valdez about 1, 2, 3 ….6 times but that's not the point. You two are the first in about 2 centuries to fall in love on your own without my babies over here." He patted his arrows like we would pat our close pets.

Leo jogged in. His facial expressions changed from worry to shock to mischievous. His natural grin appeared plastered on his face. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were out meeting my friend Cupid over here." He was next to me now and I tip-toed up to kiss him. His lips were warm and hair was messy. The oil and grease all over him just added to the romance. We were rudely interrupted by Cupid clearing his voice.

Then, as if on cue, my brother stood a fair distance away looking at me with absolute shock. Leo then turned away and started to whistle.

Leo's P.O.V.

What was I supposed to do? Percy walked in and it was kinda awkward. And um…..

**I'll continue soon. Got work. Bye!**


	3. A certain girlfriend saves the day

**Hey! Don't forget to review. I am trying my best to send in a cha**

'H' P.O.V.

"What are you doing near my sister, Valdez?" growled my over-protective brother. His sea-green eyes glowed with hatred. There were many reasons why this disgust was so, maybe a little too many.

He totally destroyed their relationship with the Romans. (Not Leo's fault)

He was exactly opposite to Percy when it comes to how to deal with problems. (Percy = fix it. Leo = run away)

Then Percy did the unexpected he stomped his way over and fatherly rested his arm on my shoulder.

Percy's P.O.V.

I can't believe they still went out. I told Leo to stay away from her... she'd been through too much to be hurt again. Stopping this...this... this 'relationship' was MY indirect way of shielding her. 'H' was my only real family who was around all the time.

But No! This didn't stop anyone from over-reacting. As my arm protectively wrapped around her shoulder it was flung off and she advanced towards the other direction. Following the cold look I received from her, Leo's left hand slipped around 'H' waist.

Before I could react Cupid raised his index finger upward and said, "Oo -kaay, well I'll go now, I'd love to stay but... bye!" and poof he disappeared. No time soon will he be getting an offering from me. Idiot.

I was just absolutely furious now. After succeeding so much in life, after being so strong (physically and mentally I may add) it annoyed me to know that such an insignificant thing could bother and upset me so much.

Then before I was able to properly react, a small warm hand pressed against my shoulder and inferring from the smell of shampoo I was able to recognise the person attached to the hand. "Annabeth," I spoke. She replied," Percy, due to the fact that everyone knew how you would react, we were…. we were forced to keep you in the dark of their interaction. I am sorry".

I was just so pissed right now. So in order for me to stay cool I just needed to go for a swim. To figure things out. It always helped. But, I knew inside that there was nothing I could do about my sister and Leo because Annabeth was wise and once she made a decision there was basically nothing I could do about it.

It was hopeless.


End file.
